


In the Beginning and In the End

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning and In the End

It starts as curiosity.  
A innocent brush of finger tips,  
A trail of goosebumps.

It evolves into a dangerous game.  
A lingering touch,  
A shiver down his spine.  
An “are you nervous?”  
”how about now?”  
kind of competition between brothers.

It becomes a shared lie.  
A grope,  
A sharp intake of breath.  
An “it doesn’t mean anything”  
”just a game.”  
kind of denial.

It grows into a deep need.  
A kiss,  
A fuck.  
An “I can’t live without you,”  
“us against the world.”  
kind of intimacy. 

It ends as a tragedy.  
A brother left alone,  
A need for revenge.  
An “I’ll find a way to bring him back,”  
“anything it takes.”  
kind of personal crusade.


End file.
